The Agony of the Fang
by robbiewazup
Summary: Scar, an 18 year old cyborg from Britali has been summoned to Beacon to discuss a matter which Ozpin believes he will be more than capable to handle.
1. Chapter 1

**The Huntsman and the Fang**

Sunday, a day for Yang to relax and just sleep in whilst the rest of team RWBY went into town to do some shopping. "Why would any shop be open on Sunday anyway?" Yang had once asked her sister "I don't know but there's a department store with a café which only opens on Sundays so why not?" Ruby had replied. It made Yang wonder, but not so much as to find out for herself anyway. Yang sat up on her bed, looking into the darkened room with only a single ray of sunlight traveling through the half opened curtains, she drew the curtains back to reveal a view she had become all too familiar with yet still found it to be beautiful (for a school anyway). As Yang stared out at the arrival and departure bay of the airships she noticed someone. A tall young man with a blue coat that reached down to his ankles, that's all she could make out of his appearance from such a long distance, but what caught her attention about him was how he walked out of the ship, almost like he was angry, No not angry concerned perhaps?

The young Man Yang had noticed was known as Scar, Scar had a long face with a defined and tapered chin, His mouth always seemed to have a permanent smile as if concocting a childish prank constantly, his hair was blonde and messy as if he had just gotten out of bed. His face held forward and in a steady gaze that had an air of determination which seemed to almost electrify any who saw him striding along. His navy blue trench coat covered a white buttoned shirt and black trousers. Green sneakers with steel spikes on the toe protruded from under the coat as he walked towards professor Ozpin's office. One eye was a piercing blue the other was purely mechanical as was his left arm. As Scar looked down at his arm that night came flooding back to him in an almost painful memory.

Last year, at the age of 17 Scar was walking home from his uncle's house after a long day of training in his hometown of Britali past an abandoned warehouse when it happened, 2 figures dressed in white were attacking an old man and his wife. Being the selfless person he was Scar attempted to stop both thugs on his own, he failed to stop them however and was severely injured by the 2 masked brutes, yet they were not the ones that kept him awake at night, someone he never saw from the shadows had single handedly taken both his arm and eye with one attack. One sudden throw of what he could only remember as being a bladed gun weapon being hurled at him. First the blade cut his arm straight through then it flew up along his body up to his eye never leaving his skin for a single second. Scar was in agony and fell to the floor looking at the darkness of the silhouetted warehouse, the last thing he remembered seeing, 2 illuminating yellow eyes staring down at him and the words "Guess he won't be needing this arm anymore, throw it in the river, and leave him to die!"

Scar suddenly shook himself from his thoughts and continued walking now at a hurried pace, Scar clutched the weapons tucked in his gun belt, 2 revolver swords of opposite colors: one being a black gun with a single white circle on the middle of the barrel, the other white with a black circle on the barrel. By now Scar had arrived at the headmaster's office, he walked into only to be greeted by a secretary "Mr Safaia, Professor Ozpin has been waiting for you please go right in." _Dear lord how I hate that name_ Scar thought to himself as he walked into the lift .

Scar stepped out of the lift into a large room, cogs and gears moved in unison all around him, as Scar looked around in confusion and awe, the melody of gears turning was interrupted "It controls the clock." said a familiar voice from across the room. Scar smiled and walked towards Ozpin "It has been too long Robert, welcome to Beacon." Ozpin stood and shook Scars hand "I haven't been called that name for 12 months Professor. Call me Scar for heaven sakes!" He said in a slightly aggravated tone, Ozpin ushered him to sit on the opposite side to him. "How have you been Robert?" Ozpin began "After a year to cope with the attack that is." Scar clenched his fists "Honestly? I'm angry. I'm angry and I feel like I'm an outcast these days hence the name." Scar pointed to the scar which ran down the left side of his face, "Do you know there's some people in this world who look at cyborgs like me and consider us worse than the Faunus?! Can you imagine the anger I feel when someone groups me and them together?" Ozpin attempted to calm him down, "So you believe you are better than the Faunus?" Scar took a deep breath and sighed "No, I just find it unbelievable that one small difference in a person can make them so hated. The only Faunus I will ever hate are the White Fang and anyone who would side with them." Ozpin took a sip of his tea "They still haven't found the culprits then?" Seeing the rage etched into Robert's face after this question Ozpin decided to change the subject "Let me tell you why I have asked you here, a small group of teachers myself included, believe the White Fang are closer than we think... Inside Beacon itself posing as students. You will do the same" Suddenly Scar seemed more interested "Why me?" "Because I know you would never fail to find the truth" Ozpin chuckled "Plus after saving your life and giving you the cybernetics you needed to continue being a huntsman, don't you think you owe me this one favor?" Scar smiled knowing Ozpin was right once again "Ok well I'm going to need a place to stay." "That has already been prepared for you. Now for your duration here you will not call yourself Scar, after the Mistral regional tournament everyone knows that name so stick with Robert Safaia understand? speaking of the tournament." At that moment the lift opened up again revealing a face Scar knew all too well. "Scar?!" Pyrrha ran towards him, happy to see her old friend again "It's been too long Pyrrha" Scar said as he embraced her. "Miss Nikos if you could walk Robert here to the dorm rooms, he will be occupying the one down the hall of yourself and team RWBY." Pyrrha nodded and the 2 walked towards the lift door "Oh and Pyrrha, Call him Robert here. You must keep his identity a secret understand?" Pyrrha and Robert nodded in unison as the lift doors closed.

It was a long descent from Ozpin's office and the silence was killing Pyrrha "So I heard about your accident, I'm sorry." Robert looked at her with sadness in his eyes "Don't be, thanks to this you became the Mistral Regional Tournament winner 4 years in a row! If my arm and eye getting taken wins my buddy that championship... well then I'm more than happy to oblige." Pyrrha looked at his arm "But you told everyone you left because you knew you'd never win, the press labeled you a coward for not even trying! You might be ok with that but I'm not." Robert simply chuckled "Cowardly failure runs from tournament final, made front page as I recall. Geez the press loved me didn't they!" Pyrrha smiled knowing he didn't care. As the lift opened Pyrrha was greeted by the rest of her team "Pyrrha there you are! You ran off so fast we didn't know where you'd gone." Jaune said as Nora and Ren followed behind him "Sorry Jaune Professor Ozpin asked me to meet with an old friend in his office." The entire of team JNPR was now looking at Robert. Nora was the first to speak "Oh a new friend! I'm Nora! What's your name? Where you from? Do you have any pancakes?! answer that one first!" Robert looked confused and concerned "You'll get used to Nora I'm Jaune the leader of team JNPR, so what's your name friend?" "I'm Robert. Nice to meet you Jaune and to answer your questions... Nora was it? I'm from a town called Britali outside the kingdom, and no I've no pancakes." Robert smiled and shook Jaune's hand.

It was late in the afternoon nearing the evening and the rest of team RWBY had finally gotten back from their shopping trip and were now discussing the white fang's possible motives and goals, Yang began "I think whatever they are planning, it's gunna happen and soon!" Yang said as she looked out of the window at the airship docking bay "What are you looking at?" Weiss said in her harsh snappy tone "you've been looking out of that window ever since we got back, did something happen today?" Yang turned to her "no not something but someone, a guy got off the ship today and he looked like he meant business. Plus I saw his arm was robotic, never seen that before around here" "Oh great." Weiss continued "Just what we need a stinking Cyborg running around the school!" "Wow if it's not Faunus it's Cyborgs. What do you hate anyone who's not perfectly human?!" Blake hissed at her. "What made you look at him specifically Yang?" Ruby asked her sister trying to change the subject "I'm not sure, I just felt something when I saw him, like he was almost a shadow of a person. Kinda sounds stupid hu?"

At that moment team RWBY could hear murmured voices getting closer, then a knock at the door Ruby went over to open it, standing there was Pyrrha "Hi, may I talk to you all?" Ruby motioned for her to come in, Pyrrha began "So my friend Robert is here for the tournament and I need to ask you a favor" she looked directly at Weiss "He's a cyborg but don't be judgmental of him ok?" Pyrrha looked stern as she said it "Wait does he wear a long blue coat and has blonde hair?" Yang questioned "Yeah how did you know?" Yang answered "I saw him getting off at the docking station earlier and I felt... I felt like he was in pain and alone. Crazy right?" Pyrrha smiled "No, actually that's impressive that you could feel his pain from here! He's had a tough life and I'm sure he'll tell you about it, now may I let him in to meet you all?" Ruby nodded and opened the door. Robert walked in the room looking down at his green sneakers as he entered ashamed of his arm he covered it up with his trench coat "Um... hi I'm Robert and I um... " Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder "This is Rob and he's from Britali, we met when I was at the mistral regional last year." Yang stood up, she could still feel his loneliness irradiating from him, as could the rest of the team "The name's Yang" Yang reached her left arm out so that he would have to shake hands with his cyborg arm "Love the hairstyle, I go with the same just got outta bed look myself!" Robert lifted his head up and suddenly the entire team could feel his loneliness slowly beginning to melt away, Robert shook her hand and Yang pointed behind her "This is Ruby my lil' sister, Weiss our snow queen and Blake the dark, mysterious one."

Robert took one look at Blake and said "A faunus hu? No need to hide from me I can sense people's true self it's a family trait I was born with, for example I can tell you that Weiss over there is still secretly judging me even though she feels slightly sorry for me. Of course it has it's side effects cus, it also means you guys can feel whatever I feel even though there's no way for me to mask it" Weiss and Blake were in awe at his ability Weiss began "Well... this is certainly now akwa-" Suddenly the lights went out all across the campus, Blake now looking out of the window said in a sarcastic tone "Nice to see they fixed that damn generator!" Blake began to turn revealing her cat-like eyes glowing in the darkness, it made Robert flashback to that night, seeing the 2 attackers standing over him, he remembered something he had thought forgotten from that night... He DID see his attacker someone that night, but only their shadow. 2 ears protruding from on top of the attackers head... Robert's mind became a frenzy of panic and fear "I've gotta go Nice to meet you guys!" He slammed the door and ran to his dorm pyrrha had shown him with wide eyes and fear for his own life, and locked the door as fast as he could, Robert slumped down behind the door, put his head into his hands and just sat there, sat there until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

Robert didn't get much sleep that night, partially due to him being in a new place but mainly the reality of knowing the thing that had kept him awake at night for a year was merely sleeping in the next room. Suddenly the silence of his room was broken by 3 light knocks at the door, this made Robert freeze instantly, he stood up ready to defend himself "Who's there?" asked Robert through the door "It's Yang, remember we met earlier" Robert looked at his watch... _1AM in the morning and Yang thought this was a good time to chat?_ Robert thought to himself, he cautiously opened the door "Hey, cool if I come in?" Robert motioned his hand and Yang stepped in "You know it's 1AM right?" Robert said as he closed the door behind her "Yeah I know but I couldn't sleep and I could tell something spooked you after that power cut. What happened?" Robert went quiet for a moment then spoke "Sorry, I'm um... scared of the dark." Yang looked straight in his eyes "You know I can tell you're not telling the truth right?" Robert looked down at his shoes and went quiet once again, "It's not that I don't want to tell you, you seem pretty cool, someone I can confide in but I just don't know whether you'll wanna know." Yang was confused by his reply "Was it something to do with your um..." "My arm and eye? Yeah something like that" Yang sat down on the bed and said "Tell me, come on who am I gonna tell around here?" Robert placed his trench coat and revolver-swords on the side of the bed and sat beside her "So you wanna know about why I'm a freak now right?" Yang quickly answered "No no no I didn't say that at all!" "I know, I just. I haven't really told anyone about that night before, the only people who know the truth are either back in Britali or Professor Ozpin" Yang needed to know "Just tell me, I know you just met me but I know you feel happier when I'm around" Robert was stunned "How did you know?" "take a wild guess" Smiled Yang "Oh yeah, yeah that family trait I said about, well like I said I can tell a person's true self so I know I can trust you." Robert took a deep breath "Ok... I'll tell you" Yang listened as Robert told her everything, about that night of the attack, about what he remembered and about why he ran off when the power went out. Yang was stunned, they sat there for a moment not really knowing what to say. Yang was the first to speak "Wow... I see why you ran off now. Do you really think it's her that did this to you? Can you not sense if was her or not?" Robert shook his head "No, I can only sense what people feel and what they are hiding from me. I can't tell if it's her because I don't think she even remembers me from that night... First girl that's happened to." Yang giggled "You're awfully sure of yourself, You and Jaune would get along well, he thinks he's a lady killer too." Robert smiled then looked his watch again "It's getting really late. Perhaps we should leave the rest of this conversation tomorrow ok?" Yang nodded and got up to walk out the door "Yang." Yang turned back around "...Thank you." She nodded and closed the door leaving Robert alone and for once able to get some sleep.

Robert awoke to the sound of the tannoy system outside "Good morning Beacon Academy, Today's lessons have a slight change which is as follows: at 11AM all first and second year students shall report to the battledome for sparring matches. The matches for today shall be revealed at 9AM" Robert sat up and rubbed the sleep out his eyes. "sparring hu? sounds like fun!" Robert put his revolver-swords into their holsters, grabbed his trench coat and walked out the door "Hey it's robo Rob!" Nora exclaimed as soon as he stepped into the hall "Nora that's just being mean!" Jaune said as team JNPR walked towards Robert "It's fine" Robert smiled "good morning to you too Nora!" "We're heading down to breakfast, you're welcome to join us if you want." Phyrra said "Yeah sure, could use some food right now actually." Team JNPR accompanied by Robert began walking towards the food hall then Ren the quiet one of the group asked "Robert I was just wondering, why aren't you in a team?" Robert was more than happy to answer "Good question... It's Ren right?" Ren nodded "Yeah, 2 reasons Ren: 1, I'm a cyborg and he wants to be on a team with a cyborg. 2, I work better alone. I'm a lone wolf" Ren spoke again "Yes but remember, the wolf that runs without a pack will eventually go mad" Robert chuckled "Who says I haven't gone mad already?" Ren smiled and continued walking "So Pyrrha told us you guys met at the mistral regional tournament last year, did you compete?" Jaune asked. Robert thought for a moment "Yeah, I didn't get too far though I got taken out on my 3rd battle which was against Pyrrha here. I foolishly thought I could win and we made a bet before the match." "Ooh what was it?" Nora asked excitedly, Robert smiled "I said whoever wins the match had to buy the other one dinner after the tournament..." Robert's face turned into sadness "Unfortunately I never got to pay for that meal because that's the night I lost more than the match. But anyway on a cheerier note, time for breakfast!" "Pancakes!" Nora cheered as they walked into the hall.

After breakfast, Robert decided to head for the battle dome a few hours early, The arena was much like the ones he had grown up practicing in, a large ring with walls which reached high with spectators stands surrounding them. "Impressive arena isn't it" Robert's entire body froze. It was Blake standing right behind him! Robert turned around and took a defensive position "Blake! Geez you scared me!" Blake began walking towards him as Robert took several steps back until his back was against the wall with nowhere to go, "Are you ok? I know something spooked you last night but I couldn't figure out why." Blake sounded concerned _she's only just met me, why the hell is she concerned about me?!_ Robert thought"Me? I'm fine, just scared of the dark I suppose." Blake didn't believe him "Then why are trying to stay as far away from me as possible?", to prove her point Blake began walking towards him again until she was almost close enough to touch him. Robert was becoming more and more anxious "what have I done to you? You barely know me yet you want to avoid me?" Blake looked at the scar running down his face "I guess I'm a little jumpy. coming from such a small town to an enormous Kingdom like this has made me slightly cautious. Anyway why are you here so early?" Blake took a step back to give Robert room to breathe "You're not the only one who like's to start early". Robert Still cautious said "you've been to Britali before haven't you? Nice place if you're not being torn apart that is" Blake's face became one of regret "Yes, I did last year in fact. May I ask when was it you were attacked?" Robert could sense Blake remembering a memory she had long thought buried in her subconscious. _If she finds out it was me she may attempt to finish me off,_ Robert thought for a moment then spoke "2 years ago." "Oh I could have sworn I've-" Blake was interrupted by the tannoy system, "Attention to all 1st and 2nd year students, today's matches are: Pyrrha Nikos vs Blake Belladonna and yang xiao long vs our newest visitor Robert Safaia." Robert began walking away from Blake "Hey Blake, good luck." Blake replied "Thanks and good luck on your match too." "I wasn't referring to the match" Robert murmured to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

The battle between Pyrrha and Blake had been quick. Although Blake was obviously vastly outmatched Robert couldn't help but feel Blake was moving alot more sluggish as if she'd been sleeping as little as himself. Once the match had finished Blake and Pyrrha walked off to opposite sides of the arena, "Pretty open and shut as always Pyrrha!" Robert said as she walked towards him "It was wasn't it? Although I feel like Blake held back that time ..." Pyrrha's face became full of concern, Robert agreed "Yeah I thought that too, she must be having an off day I suppose." Although Robert couldn't care less about the match, his mind had become full of ways to make the evil woman pay for his mockery of a life. "Well i'm sure I can handle another fight, team CRDL have challenged me to a 4 on 1 match later on today." Robert smiled "Haha, 4 guys on Pyrrha, that's your usual night isn't it" Pyrrha rolled her eyes at Robert who by this point was in creases. On the opposite side of the arena Yang and Blake were having a similar conversation "You need some rest and soon Blake, studying all night wont help you in a fight if you're too tired to even stand. I could tell you were suffering during that match, so what's wrong?" Blake shrugged it off "I am fine now just go out there and win your match." Yang shook her head and walked off towards the arena's centre, Robert began doing the same his face still red from laughing so hard. Then he realised what he would have to do. "I don't want to do this" Robert's words confused Yang "What are you talking about?" "I've never hit a girl before and regardless of whether or not I'll have to in a real fight, I just don't like it." To Robert's relief A hologram of Ozpin appeared in the middle of the arena "I apologise for the interruption but could miss Xiao Long and miss Schnee please report to my office, I need a favour." The hologram dissapeared from the field "Well I guess saved by the bell huh?" Robert said as Yang walked out of the arena "Saved by tthe bell indeed" Robert said to himself as he too walked out of the arena.

Later that evening Robert was walking towards his room, his mind fixating on how to make Blake pay, Robert was in his thoughts so much that he didn't even notice when he was being yanked into team RWBY's room. Robert looked around to see Yang holding his hand with no one else in sight, "Hey can I have a word with you?" Robert looked at Yang and chuckled "well, I don't think I had much choice in that." Yang ushered for Robert to sit beside her on Blake's bed. Robert was slightly nervous assuming whatever Yang had to say to him was going to be less than pleasant. "So Ozpin called me and Weiss into his office today and he wants us to run the dance seen as team CFVY mission is lasting a bit longer than expected. I hope you'll be going too." Robert looked confused "Um, yeah I guess but I have a feeling that's not the only reason you yanked me in here right?" Yang put her arm around Robert "I need you to forgive Blake." Robert stood up angrily "You what?! After everything she did to me?! Not only that but she's a member of the white fang! You want me to forgive her for all of this?" "Well she's not part of the white fang anymore actually" Yang said attempting to soften the blow "You want me to forgive her? I can't believe you'd ask that of-" Robert noticed something in the bathroom opposite him, one yellow eye protruding from the darkened room. Robert knew this was a set up "Blake you cowardly killer get out here now!" No response. "Last chance or I blast that door through!" Robert demanded as he reched for his guns. Finally Blake spoke "Ok I'm coming out." Blake looked at Robert as she walked out, not taking her eyes off him for a moment "So, I'll assume Yang betrayed my trust and told you who I really am, correct?" Yang said nothing as she looked up at Robert. "I suppose I'm not surprised, I mean why did I think I could trust any of you after a couple of days right?" Yang stood in front of Robert "It's not like that, you need to know why I told her everything." Yang pushed Robert back onto the bed in anger and frustratiion.

Robert knew he couldn't hit Yang, no matter how hard he tried to justify it in his head "Fine" Robert sat there waiting for the explanation "But I want it from her" Robert pointed at Blake. "Robert you need to understand, back then I was a different person. I saw anyone who wasn't part of the white fang as a threat, we were taught any threats must be dealt with. There's no way you can forgive me and I know that but... but" Blake's eyes became tearful as she sat on the opposite bed to Robert. His face softened slightly "Your weapon, show me it." Robert said between gritted teeth, Blake grabbed out Gambol Shroud from it's sheathe, Robert drew back remembering the sting of the blade "That's the one, that's what turned me into... this." Robert stood up and pointed his sword-revolvers at Blake, Yang began walking towards Robert imagining him running Blake though without a second thought. Flipping the switch on the handles the sword blades flicked out contacting with Gambol Shroud's own "In Britali we have a saying: grudges are like daggers, sooner or later it will touch your heart and it's irreparable. Now cross you blade with my own." Blake stood and placed Gambol Shroud between the crossed blades of Robert's "I need you to answer these next questions truthfully understand?" Blake nodded. Robert began "Do you remember me from that night?" Blake answered "Yes" "Do you regret your past choices?" Once again Blake answered "yes" "Who do you now fight with?" "My friends against any evil who may threaten them." Blake said without even thinking. Robert smiled "Well then finally, will you join me in placing these grudges and regrets to sleep and start a new as... friends?" Blake smiled in relief "Yes I will. But before that, Will you forgive me?" Robert thought for a moment, then spoke "I am shunned by society, I am now a freak and nothing more thanks to you but... I suppose I can forgive you." Robert placed his weapons away and walked towards the door. Turning around before leaving, Robert bowed and said "Well then, I think the least I could do is accompany you to the dance, if you'll allow me Yang?" Yang began to blush "Aww of course I will. But can I ask you a question? What was all the crossed swords about?" Robert smiled "It's a tradition, during an encounter when swords clash you can truly tell a persons inner thoughts and feelings so In Britali it became the symbol of forgivness and truth, besides with my little family gift contact like that helps me really see a person for who they are. That is the reason my weapons are coloured the way they are." Yang was confused "What do you mean?" "Well, while one is black the other is white, darkness and light. That is why I named them Ying and Ya-... oh well there's coincidence for you!" Robert chuckled as her closed the door behind him.


End file.
